percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Quater-Blood Chronicles: Prologue- How Percy Got Annabeth Pregnant
'Prologue' 'to how Percy and ' 'Annabeth had ' 'Elisabeth Part One' Synopsis: ''' First of all, I didn’t think up Elisabeth Jackson, that was another user. Second, this is the prologue/tribute to how Percy knocked up Annabeth and they had Elisabeth. It’s Rated for teen pregnancy, brief s*xual content, and violence. I also wrote out the part where Percy and Annabeth had s*x. SO IF YOU ARE UNDER THIRTEEN YEARS OLD, LIKE THINGS LIKE THIS, OR ARE A PERVET SCREW OFF. Also, it’s not actually graphic, and is only rated PG-13. Please don't get me in trouble. '''Table of Contents *Everyone else is doing it… *Something isn’t right *Annabeth’s Pregnant!! Athena and Poseidon’s visit *The Ultrasound 'Everyone else is doing it…' (PERCY PROV) I was starting to get nervous over the ‘next step’ process with Annabeth. I mean, everyone else had done it already. Silena and Beckendorf. Thalia and Luke. Even Clarisse and Chris. But I can remember the first time when it came up. It had been two months before. We were both in this awesome underwater cave I found that no one else knew about. We were kissing on the couch I had put there, when I touched Annabeth’s thigh and rubbed her lower back. “Umm… Percy?” she said and backed away from me. She looked a little nervous. “Is something wrong, honey?” I asked. I didn’t know what ''was up with her. Annabeth looked down at her feet. “I don’t think we’re ready yet” she said. '(A/N: Annabeth is worried Athena might kill Percy, or she’ll get pregnant, or what their child would be like)' I almost laughed. “We’ve been together for two years. How long do we have too wait?” Annabeth stood up and began pacing around. “What if we’re doing ‘it’ and my mom or your dad or even worse ''both ''show up? Gods that would be embarrassing” I got up and hugged her tight and kissed her. “I love you Annabeth, if you don’t want too we wont” She kissed me back. “Thank you, Seaweed Brain” Well, it’s been two months and we still haven’t done ‘it’. I mean, I respect Annabeth’s wishes, and I don’t want to make her sad, but after a while… One day after we got done inspecting the cabins, Annabeth and I were in my cabin looking at The Pursuit of Happiness on my bed. Tyson was at the Cyclopes Forge so it was just the two of us. Annabeth was crying. “This movie is so sad!” she sniffed. “ I know,” I said. “That’s messed up how there homeless” I looked at Annabeth and Annabeth looked at me, her expression dreamy. The next thing I knew we were kissing. But it wasn’t a long one because it kept breaking into smaller kisses. Annabeth suddenly split away from me, which made me nervous again. “What’s wrong?” I asked. After a 5-minute nap, she got up and took a shower. After she was done I took one too. It’s weird, because we’ve seen each other naked but we couldn’t take a shower together. As we were about to leave to go to dinner, she came up to me and kissed me, then grabbed my hand. “I love you Perseus” Then we both left for the Pavilion. '''Chapter 2: Something Isn’t Right' (ANNABETH PROV) I knew something was up when I missed my third period. Yah, the first one I ignored. The second one I got a little worried. The third one I just got downright nervous. I was also gaining a lot of weight and I was starting to always crave seafood… I couldn’t be- I can’t even say it, It’s too insane. “I got to talk to Percy” I said, and left Cabin 6 to go search for him. Turned out he was at his favorite place. The beach. He was just getting out of the water when he spotted me. “Hey Annabeth”, he said, “What’s up?” I walked to him and said, “Walk with me” We both walked in silence around the beach for a couple of moments. “So… what’s up?” Percy asked me. He looked kind of worried. This is it, I have to tell him my suspicions, ''I thought. “Percy, I think I’m- ” Next thing we knew Grover came running out of the trees. He was wearing his red cap and his favorite shirt, '''This Goat Got Cash'. He looked frantic. “Percy! Annabeth!” he wheezed, finally coming to a stop in front of us. “I thought I would never find you, Percy. Chiron needs you at the big house, now!!” Percy looked at me, but I shrugged. He immediately ran after Grover, who had automatically gone back to the trees. I went back to Camp, but instead of heading to the Athena Cabin, I went to the Aphrodite Cabin. Those losers are always having abortions. There should be at least one pregnancy test in there. I slipped in and sneaked my way to the bathroom, where the medicine cabinet was open. I peered inside and- BINGO! There was one. I grabbed it and ran too the Big House and locked myself in the bathroom. I took the test and then paced around for 30 minutes. When I checked it, I dropped it and started to cry. It was POSITIVE!!! I ran out of the bathroom too find Percy. He was in front of the new microphone system Chiron had bought. “Percy, I really have to talk to you,” I told him. Percy looked at me like I was crazy or something. “Alright, just let me turn off the…” “No!!” I yelled. “Percy this is important” “Umm… Annabeth…” “And you’re always not around for me to say it!!” “Annabeth…” “Percy I’m pregnant!!” I swear it was like the Gods turned off the sound. Percy swayed on the spot and fainted. Chiron and Mr. D came running into the room. “My dear Annabeth the microphone was still on!” exclaimed Chiron. My jaw dropped open and I sat down. I had just revealed the most shocking news ever for the entire camp to hear. Chapter 3: Annabeth’s Pregnant!! (PERCY PROV) I woke up looking into the eyes of Mr. D. And let me say, that would scare the crap out of you. “Aaaa!!” I screamed and jumped off the couch I had been laying on. I looked around and saw Clarisse, Chris, Beckendorf, Silena, the Stoll Brothers, Katie Gardner, Nico, Grover, Rachel, and Tyson all staring at me. Annabeth was sitting on a couch crying. “What’s wrong-” I began to say but I suddenly remembered it all. I had fainted because-because Annabeth had said she was pregnant!! My knees went weak again and before I fell the guys got up and grabbed me, then seated me on the couch. I looked at Annabeth, who looked up and said to me, “I tried to tell you before but Grover interrupted us” I groaned. “Athena is going to kill me” Grover slapped me on the back. “Good thing is, I’m going to be an uncle”, he said enthusiastically. Everybody looked at him. “Well, I’m with Grover”, said Nico. “I think this is cool and since you can’t undo what you guys did it’s a done deal” Just then, Chiron and came into the room. “Percy…” Chiron said in one of his stern voices. “I know Chiron”, I told him. “But we’re old enough to raise a baby on our own. We can move out if you want us-” “What?” Chiron said. “I’m not going to kick you out because you’re going to have a child, Perseus” I was confused. “Then what?” Chiron galloped up to me and patted my shoulder. “Many campers have faced the same thing. And it’s about time we’ve addressed it. First of all, you are staying here” He then looked around to the rest of us. “Second, we’re building a Daycare Center in the Big House” We all gasped. A Daycare Center? Wow that was going to be cool. “So all of you”, Mr. D. looked at Annabeth and gave her a half smile, “except Annabeth are going to build this thing. Work begins tomorrow-” Suddenly the room became so bright that we all had to cover are eyes. When it cleared, I knew all Hades was about to break loose. Athena and Poseidon had arrived. Chapter 4: Athena and Poseidon’s visit (ANNABETH PROV) Everyone left to leave the four of us some ‘quiet’ time. Please. “You little sneak!!” yelled Athena at my boyfriend, who was hiding behind his dad. “You get my daughter pregnant? Just when I was beginning to like you?” Her hand started to glow. “Mom, you can’t kill him!” I cried. “How would you like your grandchild growing up without a dad?” My mom’s hand stopped glowing, but she still looked she wanted to fry Percy. “Athena”, Poseidon started to say, “Your daughter makes a valuable point. Let’s sit down like the family we’re about to become” Athena gave Percy one last look, then sat down. Poseidon sat down as well. “Now how did this happen” he asked. Percy looked up in alarm and stared at his dad, his skin reddening. “Dad!!” I wasn’t going to talk about it either; I mean this was very uncomfortable. “Just kidding son,” Poseidon laughed. “Now, are you two going to keep it? “Of course!!” I exclaimed. This was my child. ''She or He was growing inside of me, part of Percy ''and me. I would never ''get an abortion. “Good” I could tell Poseidon was happy for us. Athena, not so much. “You two are getting married after it’s born” Athena said, “And that’s final” Percy and me looked at each other. We’ve never actually thought of getting married. “Yes” we both said at the same time, which made us smile. We started to hold hands, and then Percy let go and placed his hand on my small baby bump. “It’s going to be all ours,” I whispered. “Our little bundle of hope and joy” Percy said. I couldn’t wait till our baby was born. '''Chapter 5: The Ultrasound ' (PERCY PROV) Three months have passed since we talked to our parents. Annabeth was starting to get real big too. She was staying in my cabin now and was starting to get weird food cravings. First, it was Bass. Then it was Catfish. Then today she asked for Squid with a side of boiled seaweed!! “Really, seaweed?” I said. “Our baby just wants to be like her daddy” Annabeth grinned. “And eating seafood is the closest way of getting to the ocean for her” Those made me feel like king of the world when she said that. Two days ago we had left to go to Annabeth’s ultrasound. We took my Prius (it was actually Paul’s. He let me have it) to the clinic. “Are you ready, babe?” I said. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” She said back. We got out of the car and walked into the clinic. The doctor was real nice. Her name Doctor Heather (which mad Annabeth flinched because it sounded like Hera) and she had two kids of her own. She lifted up Annabeth’s shirt and placed some type of goo onto her stomach so we could see the baby. She then placed the thingamajig onto her stomach and moved it around so she could the baby on the screen. Then she finally got it. “Are you ready for this?” she smiled. Annabeth and me held hands and said, yes. She turned the screen over and we saw, well, our baby. Our beautiful unborn baby. “It’s a girl” Doctor Heather told us and then printed off a picture of her. “Oh Percy” Annabeth exclaimed. “A girl!!” But I was crying so much that I couldn’t answer her. This was a dream come true. We were about to be a family- mommy, baby, and me. As the doctor left so Annabeth could get ready, I reached down and kissed her stomach. “Sleep tight” I said, Annabeth smiled and we then left the hospital to tell everyone back at camp. I was going to have a daughter. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan Fiction Category:Romance Category:PG-13 Rated Story